


When young robins leave the Nest and spread their wings

by Undercore



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Curse words!, M/M, One sided colin Wilkes/Damian Wayne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undercore/pseuds/Undercore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian seperates himself from his Father, when Bruce takes Robin from Damian. The angered boy flees to Dick, who welcomes him with open arms and let's him stay as long as he wants. But only time will tell what the futur holds in store for them....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We got a Nightwing car! ( we are not calling it a nightwing car!)

" how about that car?"  
"No"  
" the red car?"  
"No, Grayson"  
" that one?"  
"No...."  
"Well which one then!?"  
" that one"  
" That.... Actually looks pretty good."  
" I have good taste Grayson, unlike you."  
" wha-!? My taste is perfectly fine!"  
"That's debatable."  
"Hmpft, let me at least have some neon blue streaks on it, it'll look badass"  
"No"  
"Pleaaaaaaaaase?" *puppy eyes*  
*sigh* " fine!"  
"YAY!"

Dick did a fist pump in the air an turned around to tell the seller that they where going to get the car and that they wanted blue streaks.  
Damian sighed and looked around , his gaze wandering over the different cars until it halted at a particular car, where two black heads where showing a, one of them had a very suspicious white streak. Damian cast a glance behind him. Grayson was chattering with the salesman who looked rather uninterested in whatever story dick was telling, but didn't have the heart to tell the childish man to shut up and just buy the car. Damian walked over to the bright yellow car, turning the corner to glare at none other than Tim and Jason. Tim frowned and Jason grinned when Damian appeared " hey demon brat, sup?" Damian glared at Jason " what are you doing here, Todd, drake?" Jason shrugged " buying a car? Isn't that obviouse?" Damian gave a frustrated sigh " Todd, the car shop in Gotham would be closer and have better quality card and I doubt you two would be buying a car together." Damian sad and gave a pointed look at Tim who threw his hands up in the air " ugh, fine we're supposed to "spy" on you guys because Bruce wants to know what you are up to and btw he also says you're supposed to come home this instant." " no." Tim blinked shooked "what?" " I said no, I shall not be returning to the manor for quite a while, I will be going with Grayson, so tell that to father and now fuck off." With that Damian turned around and marched back to Dick who was waving goodbye to the dealer, car keys in hand . " hey, dami! Where've you been? We got the car!" Dick boomed. " Todd and Drake where spying on us, I told them to leave." Dick frowned " really? Well, we'll have to send them post cards, anyways, let's go, we have to go Grocery shopping before we leave." Damian nodded and they left the shop, driving their brand new car.


	2. The "great Journey" - colin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Damian leaves without seeing if colin is ok

Colin looked over to Damian. The boy was only staying in Gotham for one more day before he went on  
That " great journey" with Dick. Colin bit his lip and looked back to his ice cream. Damian would be gone. For who knows how long. "And I still haven't told him I like him. And I probably never will." Colin tought. Damian looked over to him " Wilkes, your Ice Cream will melt, eat." Damian said, before looking around and stopping. Colin looked at Damian and no way did he miss the way his eyes brightened a the sight  
Of the man. Dick Grayson. Colin refrained from scowling. He had noticed Damian's growing attraction tot the older man and it broke his heart, because he loved Damian and he wanted to be with Damian and Dick was a really nice guy, but he was in the way. " looks like my ride is here, Wilkes!" Damian said, giving colin a hug " take care of Gotham for me will you? And I'll call you sometime! Bye!" Damian ran to Dick and hoped into their brand new car. He watched them fire on the edgine and saw how Damian waved at jim before they sped away. Then he couldn't hold back his tears and started to cry, he cried all the way back to the orphanage where he climbed in trough the window to avoid the bullying kids. He was greeted by sister Agnes, who held him and calmed him down and comforted him. But Colin still felt sad, now he'd never have a chance to get together with Damian and that just left a empty hole in his heart. Damn you Grayson....


	3. The Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Damian ended up with dick... Kinda? Doesn't really fit the story description, but it'll do :D

Btw. In this fanfic, Damian is 13 then he is 18/19 at first and dick is 19 then 24/25

 

Nightwing quietly crept trough his apartment window, landing on the floor softly and then closing and locking the window, before walking towards the bedroom. He peeled of his mask and put it on the kitchen table, considering eating something before he went to bed. But he just shrugged and started taking off his costume. After he'd taken of the uniform, he let himself fall onto the bed with a thump, now only in a sleeveless white shirt and some blue stripes boxers. " long night, huh?" A voice asked Suddently. Dick Grayson didn't even move " what is it , damian?" He mumbled into his pillow " d'you have a fight with Bruce again?" "..." . The older man rolled onto his side, making space for his younger brother. Damian hesitated, before crawling into the bed next to Dick. " what happened?" Dick murmured as he wrapped his arms around the young boy, resting his head against the short black hair. " Father wouldn't listen to me, again. He's insufferable." Dick chuckled " yeah, Bruce can be like that." Damian sighed " yeah, well this time he's gone too far." Dick opened his eyes " what do you mean, Dami?" The named boy fidgeted a bit. " Dami?" Dick pushed himself on to one of his arms, looking down at his brother. " Damian , what happened?" Damian sighed and turned over , looking up at his former mentor " he glared at dick with anger " he forbade me to be robin" dick froze " what?" He asked. Damian scowled " he forbade me to be robin." "Why?" " ... I didn't follow his orders the last two patrols and last night , instead of saving the human victims and fighting the thugs, I rescued a family of kittens. He said if I didn't follow his orders and no longer protected the innocent , I didn't deserve to be robin." Damian finished. Dick paused a moment longer, his face blank, hard as stone. That slightly scared damian, he'd only seen that face once, and it hadn't been a good reason. " Grayson...?" Damian asked carefully. Dick didn't reply, but got out of bed, put on some clothes and quickly walked out of his apartment, stuffing phone and keys into his jacket pockets. Damian jumped off the bed and quickly followed his former mentor. Dick drove them as fast as possible to Gotham, the car ride was silent no one spoke. Once they reached the manor, dick didn't even wait for Alfred to open the door, he just stormed right in, quickly followed by Damian. The Man ran up the staires and slammed the door open to Bruce's office. Bruce was standing in front if his desk, an eye brow raised at dick who was bursting with anger, rage boiling in his eyes. Bruce put down the paperwork and stood up straighter. dick walked up to him and started yelling at him " what the actual fuck, Bruce!?" Dick began but was a quickly interupted by Alfred " master Richard!" But said man just glared at the butler with so much anger that Alfred decided to not Say anything else, for now. Dick turned back to Bruce " WHAT THE HELL BRUCE!? You can't just ban damian from beeing robin! You have NO right! You fired me, you took MY identity away from me and passed it on BUT YOU ARE NOT DOING THE SAME THING TO DAMIAN!" Bruce looked unimpressed " I fired him because he wasn't following the rules and wasn't doing his job. It was nothing personal." Dick just stared at Bruce blankly, his voice Suddently low and dangerouse " nothing personal, Bruce? Nothing personal? Well I guess it's nothing personal if I take Damian and it wouldn't be fucking personal if I do this!" Dick punched Bruce in the face,  
And Bruce who hadn't been expecting it, stumbled back a bit, eyes wide in shook " And I guess I won't be fucking personal if I fucking leave Bruce. Don't expect me to be in the manor Or the batcave, Gotham is no longer my city , you are no longer my father and this is no longer my home, Because you can't do this again, you can't take the symbol that I made ,  
Give it on and then snatch it away! That is not your choice, neither is it in your power because you do not.own.robin! And you've been such a cunt lately! Not lately, for the past years! And I've tolerated you, we've all tolerated you, but it's just fucking stupid and I'm sick of you !" Dick shouted, then he grabbed Damian's hand and led him out if the room " you're fucking mission will be the end of our little family if you continue like this, Bruce!" Dick shouted from the hallway.


End file.
